


Crazy Together?

by Bylerstuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boys In Love, First Love, Gay Will Byers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Stranger Things 2, Will Byers Deserves Love, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, byler is real fight me, dingusesinlove, they are in love they just wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bylerstuff/pseuds/Bylerstuff
Summary: two dinguses who finally realize their feelings for each other. On Halloween.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Crazy Together?

"Mike?! Mike!" Will screamed. He knew that this was just a nightmare. That it was just his imagination, being in the upside-down. But he still felt his throat closing up. Reality was distorted. And it was _scary_. He ran and sunk to the floor, wishing that this all would go away. He started to cry. He wasn't strong. He was just some sad, pathetic queer. "Will!" He heard a voice call out. He was brought back to reality by someone shaking him awake. "W- What's wrong? I-I couldn't find you. Are you hurt?!" It was Mike. Will was confused. Everything happened so fast. It was all too much to handle. "I'm gonna get you home, okay? I'm gonna get you home. Hold on," Mike said softly. He got Will up from the floor and put his arm around him. It was comforting, knowing that there was someone who cares. He muttered something to the rest of the party and lead Will to his house. They were in Mike's basement. The shorter of the two was explaining how he felt as though he was stuck, and what he saw in the 'upside-down'. "Is this all real? or is it like the doctors say...all in your head?" Mike asked. "I don't know..." Will said. "Just...Just please don't tell the others, okay? they won't understand." He continued. Mike nodded and said, "Eleven would." "She would?" Will asked calmly. "Yeah, she always did," Mike replied fondly. Honestly, Will was not too sure he would like Eleven if he ever met her. She seemed great and all but...It's almost like she replaced Will in the Party. And the thing that was most difficult to see was how in love Mike was with her. Will didn't know how or when he fell in love with Mike but he did. He surely did. It hurt at times, knowing that all they would ever be was friends. So did knowing that he would never be able to Hold Mike's hand or feel Mike's lips on his. He was interrupted when the boy sitting beside him spoke up. "Sometimes I feel like I still see her. Like she's still around but...she never is. Will could see how hurt Mike was. And it hurt him too. Seeing the most amazing person in the world be upset. "I don't know...sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy," Mike said. "Me too" was Will's reply. After a long pause, the taller of the two said, "Hey, well...If we're both going crazy, we'll go crazy together, right?" Will's face lit up. For some reason, those words made him so happy. "Yeah" he looked up and continued "Crazy together." They were both smiling fondly at each other. and Will could swear he saw...Love in Mike's eyes. _Love?_...wait no that can't be right. Mike can't love him. He just _can't._ But then, he saw mike slowly lean forward. Mike was going to... _Kiss_ him. Before he even had time to think, he felt Mike's lips pressed up to his own. His eyes closed as a reflex. The kiss ended after barely a second. But it felt like it was minutes long. When Mike pulled away, he saw that Will still had his eyes closed. He still remembered the feeling of Mike's soft lips. Will slowly opened his eyes and saw Mike looking at him, just as confused as Will himself. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that..." Mike spoke up again. I mean I-I think I have f-feelings for you, Will" He said in a tone that said that he thought Will just saw him as a friend. "R-Really?" The shorter boy replied smiling a little. He couldn't believe it. This might actually be happening. Mike looked up, smiled lightly and said, "Yeah...really." Will leaped forward and smashed his lips to Mike's, taking his best friend by surprise. But the curly-haired boy closed his eyes and put his thumb up to Will's cheek, and started stroking it gently. He smiled into the kiss, which was longer than the last one. Their lips were connected until they heard a voice awkwardly call out, "Uh, guys?..." They both pulled away as fast as they could, in shock. "Oh my god J-Jonathan I-I can explain!" Will stuttered out. "I-I was teaching him how to kiss!" Mike said and he really hoped that Jonathan believed him. "Yeah! I-I've never kissed anyone and t-there's this new girl at school. Her name is Sandra and I wanted to make a move!" Will said, impossibly fast ."Come on, lover boy, we have to go home now. Mom must be worried. " Jonathan said with a knowing smile. "Uh...bye, Mike. I'll uh...I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked awkwardly. "Y-yeah. Bye..." Mike replied awkwardly as well. The car ride back to the Byers was pretty weird. "So...You and Mike, huh?" Jonathan said teasingly. Will stayed quiet. " You know, I always thought you guys would make a good couple." He continued, chuckling a little. "Nothing's happening between us," Will said flatly. It was kind of true though. He and Mike never discussed what they were. He didn't know what to think. "Oh...I see someone's a little grumpy." Jonathan replied, ruffling up Will's hair with his free hand. Will pushed his brother's hand off of him. "Stop!!" He said. He was trying to sound annoyed but couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. Just the thought of him and Mike together made him blush like crazy. He just really hoped that they could be something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is my second fanfic so far...I know this is cringy and I apologize. This fic is based on the second episode of s2; Trick Or Treat, Freak. I was re-watching ST with my mom and thought it would be a good idea to write this fluff fic :) This is kinda long but I hope you guys enjoy reading!  
> Constructive criticism, feedback and Kudos, and comments are highly appreciated <3  
> Sorry for this note being so long lol. :D  
> And If I made any grammar mistakes or anything like that, please let me know and I will fix it.  
> P.S If this gets good reviews, I might make an epilogue/sequel which will focus on Mike and Will's relationship over the years :))) So comment if you want one!! Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
